Software developers may submit jobs that include software code for testing for execution at an executor within an executor pool. In some cases, a job may fail. The failure may be caused due to a problem related to the job or due to a state of the executor. If the problem is related to the job, the software developer may make changes to the software code of the job. However, if the problem is related to the executor, the executor with the problem may need to be identified and repaired, for example, by a technician visiting the executor pool. As the foregoing illustrates, new approaches may be desirable for identifying whether a job execution failure is due to a problem with the executor or a problem with the job, and for repairing the executor if the failure is due to the problem with the executor.